


Extended Stay Art

by My_Untold_Lies



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Extended Stay, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Untold_Lies/pseuds/My_Untold_Lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is inspired by longcats fit extended stay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Stay Art

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I finally posted something on AO3... but it is not fic...  
> This is art for [Longcat's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat) story [Extended Stay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7450489/chapters/16929340) specifically chapter 5

[ ](http://imgur.com/bP7CcNf)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@KrisN5](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/krisn5)


End file.
